bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kūgo Ginjō/Archive 2
Substitute Shinigami Badge Seeing as he was revealed to be the first one, can we assume the badge Ginjo is using is his own, rather than that of a slain Substitute Shinigami? Or do we not yet know enough to say that? Bloodtom1 (talk) 12:53, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yea, we can assume as much.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:18, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Expert Swordsman: *NOTHING* Why is Kugo an Expert Swordsman? I know, he's really good, but my point is that somebody put down Expert Swordsman without anything else. 'I honestly can't think of the reasons, and can't find a demonstration for them. How about we bounce ideas around here and see what comes out of the argument? [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here]] (If you wanna talk) 23:56, August 6, 2011 (UTC) He is clearly quite skilled with a blade, keeping up with and outdoing Ichigo and fighting Tsukishima. I can add more to the section if you want.-- I know that he's skilled; the problem was the citations. 1) Ichigo's been out of practice for a year and a half; he'd likely get really rusty 2) We don't know Tsukishima's skill level I suppose though we could cite the instance where he used the handle inside the blade though. Not many people would think of that. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 00:05, August 7, 2011 (UTC) trivia-Ginjo theme song chosen by Kubo At the Bankai festival in Harujuku, Kubo announced that Kūgo's theme song is "Last Man Standing" by Bon Jovi. --Lemursrule (talk) 22:58, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, good song, Ill add it.-- :Forgot the page was locked. Hard to keep up with how many locked pages we have-- Yeah thats why I added it on the talk page, I just thought I would write it down before I forgot about it. Kubo is a huge Bon Jovi fanboy, and the song fits Kūgo perfectly. --Lemursrule (talk) 00:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) It's added 09:29, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Yyp! --Lemursrule (talk) 14:20, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Lagging plotline? Guys, I think we seriously need to update the plot. IT IS SERIOUSLY BEHIND. There is NO mention of Rukia whatsoever, or Ginjo's "Ha! Your Getsuga sucks!" or whatever he said. [[User:The Shining Star|'A Shining Star appeared!!']] (Make a Wish) 02:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) : It's true. He is at least two, maybe three chapters behind in the plot summary. Not to mention his abilities section is lacking. This could easily be solved by unlocking the page. I realize the administration is trying to prevent edit wars, and perhaps do the work themselves, but this leads to pages being neglected. While on the one hand, it doesn't matter who does the editing so long as it's done, it also takes one thing off of the admin's "to-do-list" if they'd simply unlock the page. Just my suggestion on this matter. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 03:14, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I detailed Kūgo's abilities section to the best of my ability and referenced it all. If I missed anything, or if anyone needs to remove anything, feel free. I got all of the stuff I felt would be noteworthy. I also updated the plot. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 04:30, August 23, 2011 (UTC)